You're the Puppy
by Dog Food
Summary: A short fluff piece in which we learn how Cosima and Delphine earned their puppy pet names.


Delphine woke up to the subtle aroma of sweetness. It wasn't the smell of her Cosima, whose makeup consisted of certain lab chemicals that made her nose tingle adoringly and an herbal flavor that Delphine wasn't quite familiar with, as well as the scent of freshly cut grass and what Delphine could only describe as sunshine. No, this smell was something different. It was sugary and sweet, and it made her mouth water. It was a smell that reminded her of Cosima, but it was decidedly not-Cosima. It was —

"Pancakes!" Cosima's voice rang, bubbly and ecstatic, cutting through the dullness of the morning. Delphine sat up in bed, the silky sheet that had been draped around her slid to the floor. Cosima leaned against the doorway, a colorful bathrobe draped over her naked body, grinning at the sight on the bed.

"You look gorgeous," Cosima said with an eye roll as she watched Delphine try to smooth out her golden curls. "It's like your hair is made for bed head."

"Yours too," Delphine murmured in response, dropping her hand from her hair and smiling.

Cosima strode across the room and slipped back into bed. She laid a tray of food out before them. There was a plate covered in chocolate chip pancakes, as well as two wine glasses full of orange juice. "I hope you're hungry," Cosima said, "because I don't have room in the fridge for leftovers."

"I'm starving," Delphine whispered, watching Cosima. Cosima glanced up at her, and smiled even wider when she caught Delphine staring back. The blonde leaned forward, biting her lip, and pulled Cosima into a kiss. When Delphine broke it, Cosima took a deep breath, her eyes closed in a dream.

"Mmm, it's delicious!" Cosima opened her eyes, her brain not fully back to reality, to see Delphine digging into a pancake, a bit of a chocolate smudge on her lip. Cosima chuckled at her.

"You've got a bit of…" Cosima reached her hand towards Delphine for a moment, but redirected it and instead adjusted her glasses.

"What?" Delphine asked, her hand touching her opposite cheek, confused.

"Nothing, just…" Cosima flashed a mischievous grin and leaned forward, slowly. She stopped with her head inches from Delphine's own face, their lips quivering, a short breath from one another.

And then, Delphine saw a flash of pink as Cosima stuck out her tongue and licked the chocolate off her bottom lip, dragging her tongue all the way up her face.

Cosima pulled back, laughing, while Delphine looked back at her girlfriend in shock. She wiped saliva off of her cheek.

"You are like a puppy," Delphine said, her voice betraying a hint of laughter as she tried to maintain a pout. But her finger found her bottom lip - still tingling from its contact with Cosima's tongue - and she smiled, softly, to herself. She watched Cosima, who was still snorting at her own joke, and shook her head. "Mon petit chiot," Delphine murmured.

"You're the puppy," Cosima replied. She stroked Delphine's hair with intimate affection. "You've got cute, puppy ears…" She trailed her fingers across Delphine's cheek and rested her thumb and index finger on Delphine's bottom lip. "You've got the puppy pout…" She leaned forward and kissed both of Delphine's eyelids. Delphine let out a soft sigh. "You've got the puppy dog eyes…"

"Mmm, what else?"

Cosima grinned and moved down to kiss Delphine's nose. "A puppy nose…" Her girlfriend's breath, tickling her skin, made Delphine let out a throaty moan. Cosima added, "And the most adorable whimper," before Delphine cut her off with another hungry kiss.

When she pulled back, she smiled at the intensity in which Cosima looked back at her. She said _I love you _in her expressions. "Mon petit chiot," Delphine said softly. She picked up the tray and placed it on the bedside table.

"Aren't you hungry?" Cosima asked her.

"I'm starving," Delphine said, and kissed her again.

* * *

**A/N: Just an_ incredibly_ _short_, fluffy Cophine story. If you enjoyed, check out my tumblr (dirtycopy-clone), because I usually put my fics up there before anywhere else.**


End file.
